Return of the Card Mistress
by Cherry Blossom 312
Summary: Sequel to Hogwarts Here I Come Sakura, Syaoran, and the rest are back at Hogwarts but even with last years triumph evil still hangs over them will they be able to face it? Or will this be to much even for them?
1. Default Chapter

Return of the Card Mistress

Home for The Holidays

Authors Note: I know I know I promised end of summer but I was sooooooo busy and I haven't been able to do anything but I finally managed to make time to do a little writing. I don't know how often I will be able to update but I'm posting this one now so you at least know I haven't deserted you. I really hope you all like this one as much as Hogwarts Here I Come...so here it is and as usual please review.

Emerald eyes opened as the sun pored though the small part in the curtains; her mind was a complete blur_ 'Was it all just a dream?' _she though moving her hand she looked down at the ring adorning her finger _'No not a dream...' _she smiled thinking about the night before, she was now engaged to the love of her life.

She felt movement beneath her and smiled, she had no regrets although the thought of her brother sent a slight shiver down her spine. He would kill her if he ever found out what had occurred after Syaoran popped the question.

She blushed slightly; she could remember every detail of the night before. Now that her mind had cleared. She could still feel his every caress and shuddered at the thought.

"Sakura! Where do you think your going?" she halted at the door and looked to her brother he had been getting suspicious of her lately. She had barely slept at home for two weeks and it was already near the end of July, "To Tomoyo's Cherry's there so I'm going to spend the night..." she explained quickly putting her shoes on.

"Sakura...you have slept over there nearly every night...why don't you stay home tonight" Touya asked pleadingly he didn't like the way she looked at anything but him.

Sakura sighed she would stay but she had a date with Syaoran tonight so she would have to go; and she couldn't come back without Cherry. Then her brother would know that she hadn't been with Tomoyo.

Her Father on the other hand, knew she was going out with Syaoran, both were sixteen now and he knew the boy could defend himself and Sakura so that wasn't a problem. He unlike his son had figured out that Sakura didn't stay at Tomoyo's every night he new she stayed with Syaoran he trusted the young man to respect his daughter and so far from what he could tell he had. And since Cherry was also present he didn't have much to worry about.

"Tomorrow...ja ne Onii-chan! Otou-san!" with that she ran out the door and though the gate.

The movie had been great as well as the walk though the park. Sakura now sat with Syaoran on the couch watching TV, she sighed resting her head on his shoulder it had been a long day she gasped slightly when he picked her up carrying into his room sitting her on the bed. She watched as he left only to come back a moment later.

She could tell he was nervous, afraid even, she watched as he sat beside her not looking up at her. He finally turned his gaze to hers she was shocked to see the sincerity that lay there, he took her hand in his, she could feel the blush raise on her cheeks. "Syao-" he placed a finger to her lips silencing her, "Sakura I never imagined I would be doing this but then again you have turned my life upside down...with you everything is different I'm so glad I got to meet you. I will never be the same..." he was gazing into her eyes holding her there, "Syao-what?" her eyes widened in shock seeing him slip from the bed to go down on one knee.

"Sakura I've been racking my brain trying to think of a good place-somewhere you would like...to propose to you...but being me I couldn't think of anything...so this will just have to do..." he opened the small black box showing her the diamond band.

He watched as her eyes widened a hand coming up to her mouth in shock. "Will you Sakura Kinomoto marry me?" he was holding his breath waiting for her to laugh at his horrible proposal but nothing came.

The silence was deafening, unbearable he was about to get up rejected when her hand caresses his cheek, he looked up at her to see her smiling, "Yes..." his eyes widened "What?" her smile brightened "Of course I will. I love you..." she joined him on the flood throwing her arms around him, her words sinking in he smiled pulling back he took the ring from the padded pillow it rested upon and slid it onto her finger. She smiled brightly and kissed him slightly before it became much, much more....

A blush spread over her cheeks thinking about it shuddering again at the thought. She snuggled closer to her love a slight throb shot though her abdomen at the movement she cringed slightly, the movement awaking the one beneath her. She felt his arm tighten around her. She looked up and meet amber eyes. "Morning" he smiled before replying "Morning." she lay her head back onto his chest hearing his heart beat she couldn't help but smile.

He looked over at the clock to see it was well past eleven he had woken much earlier but the steady heart beat and breathing from the one atop him had lulled him back to sleep. He sighed they would have to get up soon to take her to Tomoyo's then home.

Tomoyo had taken Cherry home to watch over her she had been a large help with everything along with encouraging him to ask her soon. Though having seen how the males here in Japan watched her was a large push in the right direction. He had claimed her and the bite mark on her shoulder was proof of that. He looked at the small wound on her shoulder then to the one on his own it was the mark of a mate his sent clung to her as her's did to him.

"Your brother is going to kill me..." he heard the horrified giggle that escaped her, "What he doesn't know can't hurt you..." she felt him move slightly smiling he kissed the top of her head, "I'm going to take a shower care to join me?" she looked up at him almost pleadingly "Wouldn't miss it for the world..." she smiled before getting up allowing the sheets to fall it was only Syaoran after all.

"Oh Touya cheer up she said she would stay here tonight didn't she?" he looked up at his father and sighed, "I don't know it's past noon and she hasn't come home yet you think something happened?" Fujitaka watched his son closely he knew how protective he was over Sakura and sighed. He wondered slightly what he would do if he found out that Sakura had been staying at Syaoran Li's apartment instead of with Tomoyo.

"I'm going to call Tomoyo's and see if everything's alri..." his words were cut off by someone opening the front door. Both men stood before walking into the hall only to see the one they had been talking about wave at someone behind her and close the door.

Sakura smiled down at Cherry as she took off her shoes then the little girls. "Where have you been?" she turned around only to face her brother looking up slightly she smiled, "Tomoyo wanted me to stay for lunch..." this was true at least. "So your not hungry?" she nodded no before picking Cherry up "I'm going up to change be down in a bit..." she ran up the stairs before they could ask anymore questions.

She lay in bed Cherry curled up beside her thinking; what was Touya going to say when he found out she was engaged and to Syaoran Li. She sighed she was going to have to tell them sooner or later but right now later looked so much better. "Mommy? When are we going back?" Cherry looked up to see her eyes were closed but she was listening, "Soon we are going to Eriol's first though..." she smiled and nodded

"Sakura! Dinner!" she sat up "Coming!" she scooped up the small girl and walked out of her room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. Cherry sat in one of the chairs with a few extra pillows so she could see her food. Touya was sitting in front of his sister watching her eat and help the small child to do the same when he noticed. "What_ is_ that?" he yelled standing up he pointed to her left hand and the ring that was sitting there.

She pulled her hand back looking up at her brother. "I....Syaoran....me...." her father smiled slightly as he watched his son blow things way out of proportion....again..."What does the gaki have to do with the ring Sakura?" she looked down "He asked me to marry him..." Touya sat down that was not the answer he had wanted to hear. "You said 'no' right? Right?" at this Sakura fumed she stood up placing her hands on the table. "Of course I didn't say 'no'! Why would I do something so stupid I love Syaoran." she blushed at her last statement. "Otou-san please tell me your not ok with this?! He didn't ask you did he?" he was looking at his father now.

"Touya he did ask for my permission and I gave it to him...Syaoran Li is I good man he will take care of her I know he will..." Touya nearly fell off his chair. "You said it was OK?" Sakura looked livid. "Touya why can't you be happy for me? You would rather see me miserable then with Syaoran wouldn't you!? I...I...I hate you!" she turned on her heal and left the table tears streaming down her face. The only sound at the moment was her running up the stairs and the ever loud slam of her door.

Touya eyes were wide, she hated him? His heart wrenched, her own brother she had never said that to him even when they bickered about things...he never though she _could_ hate someone he looked down he had failed her. He never wanted to see his sister unhappy but why did her happiness have to be with the gaki? He had known that Syaoran would end up taking his sister from him he just hoped that she would change her mind. He didn't even really know why he disliked him so.

Looking up when a whimper was heard he looked at the small child tears were polling in her eyes "Cherry I..." his word were cut off "You hurt mommy!" the girl bellowed before running off as well. He sighed standing up Fujitaka watched as he walked though the door, he rubbed his temples how he waited for another ten months of peace.

Touya walked up the stairs he looked over at his sister's door he knocked softly only to hear a muffled 'Go Away!' he turned the knob only to find it locked. "Sakura open the door! Come on I'm sorry I didn't mean it..." he pounded on the door, "Touya just go away" he could hear the tears in her voice and sighed.

He tuned to his room _'Why? Why did I open my big mouth?!' _he could kick himself for his stupidity, he knew Sakura would forgive him eventually but she would be going in two weeks he didn't want her to be angry at him while she was away.

Sakura sat with Cherry in her lap _'Why can't he just understand that I love him?' _she let out a sigh she knew her brother would be angry but not that much, she would forgive him eventually most likely before school started.

Morning came all to quickly for many that sill had to get up to go to work for those that were on summer holiday never even noticed the sun.

Sakura lay awake listening to the birds chirping out for a morning fly before it got to hot. She didn't even notice when her door was opened and her brother walked in, "Sakura?" she turned away from his voice wishing she had locked the door after Cherry left to go downstairs.

"Sakura please I am so sorry really I am, I just wasn't expecting it...I'm really sorry I blew up at you..." she turned over before sitting up, "Touya I know you didn't mean it but it still hurt that you would rather see me alone and unhappy then with Syaoran" fresh tears were brimming in her eyes.

"I never meant it that way I just meant-well I don't know what I meant but I know I'm sorry. You're my little sister Sakura I never want to see you hurt...so if the gaki makes you happy then fine but if he ever does something...anything to hurt you tell me ok...and I'll make sure he never does it again ok?" she couldn't help but smile.

"Alright Touya but you have to stop calling him gaki alright?" he looked at her before nodding, "I'll try..."

The silver moonlight washed over everything two shadows shifted beneath the pooling silver nearly at the edge of the forest. Sakura pulled off her top after they were under the cover of trees the change was creeping up on her when a cry echoed though the bushes.

Both turned recognizing the voice, "Cherry!" Sakura's voice was rough but she ran from her spot to where the sound had come from. Stopping before the small curled ball "Cherry?" small emerald eyes looked up at her, Syaoran came up to them kneeling beside the two. "Hurts..." was the only response.

"Cherry, I want you to relax...ok? Please, it will hurt a bit but it'll go away, please just let go and calm down." Syaoran's words were soft but effective she uncurled herself and tried to relax though the pain was rather unbearable but she trusted Syaoran he had never lied to her before why would he start now.

She heard a loud crack and all the pain was gone she looked down to see her hands-or rather paws she looked up at her parents what were standing in front of her _'Otou-san? Kaa-san?' _she didn't know what was going on. She tried to walk but found herself tripping over her paws she landed on something soft looking down at her father who had caught her.

Cherry wasn't sure what was going on but she couldn't help feeling rather free as if she could just run forever...if she could get her legs to work properly that was. Syaoran set her strait again and nudged her trying to get her to focus she seemed to snap back into reality.

_'Running on four legs is harder then running on two.' _was the constant thought on her mind as she tried to get up having tripped over her own feet once again, _'Calm down Cherry you almost got it...' _Sakura walked up at her Syaoran by her side if she could smile she would have, the smaller of the three only nodded slightly getting up how could her parents do it so easily when she remembered all the times she had stayed with Tomoyo or one of the Elves over night while her parents went out.

The sun was poking out over the horizon promising another hot day, Cherry lay curled with her mother and father in a small clearing she had finally gotten the hang of running again and she was tiered they had only stopped a few hours ago when she could finally walk without tripping over herself.

The two weeks after that had flown past in a blur now Sakura sat on her bed bags packed, and Cherry downstairs. Thoughts of how her friends were doing came to mind she hoped Harry had a good summer even if he was with his aunt and uncle.

She had sent Harry a birthday gift and card. She had gotten Syaoran and Tomoyo to sign the card along with Cherry's childish signature. She had also sent with it a few small pastries she had made just in case his cousin was still on his diet. Along with a package from Tomoyo and from Syaoran. She had received a letter back from him thanking them for everything and saying hello to Cherry as well. She thought of Hermione and Ron and hoped they too had, had a good summer holiday she had sent a few letters to them as well.

She thought of her own holiday and smiled she could still remember the first full day of summer vacation at home as if it had happened yesterday.

Sakura smiled looking at her old room having unpacked her trunk she picked up the laundry and walked downstairs placing everything in the washer she turned it on. She had called Tomoyo to see if she had wanted to go out but she had to go out with her mother somewhere. She had thought bout calling Chiharu, Rika and the rest but decided she would talk to them tomorrow.

Making her way back to her room she watched as Cherry began waking up from her nap when the phone rang it was odd to be back in the world of machines, where everything was automated and magic was the last thing on someone's mind. She picked up the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi?" her eyes widened 'Was that my voice?' she put a hand to her throat, "Sakura are you ok you don't sound to well...maybe I should call back?" she could hear the voice on the other end she shook her head slightly, "Gomen Syaoran-kun I'm just a little tiered that's all" she smiled though she knew he couldn't see it. "You sure?" he sounded worried, "Yeah I'm fine really..." she tried to reassure him.

After a long silence he answered "All right if your sure I was just calling to see if you want to go for a walk since Cherry hasn't been out?" her smile grew there was nothing better to do her father would be gone for the rest of the day along with her brother and Cherry had never been around the streets of Tomoeda, "Yeah were should we meet?" she could tell he was smiling now "I'll come pick you two up ok? "

"Ok, Ja ne"

"Ja" with that they hung up Cherry was now sitting up in bed watching her talk, "Come Cherry baby we're going for a walk ok?" she nodded and got up wiping the sleep out of her eyes as she went she had almost made it to the bedroom door when she was snatched up and found herself standing on the bed she had just gotten off of. "Oka-san?" tilting her head slightly as Sakura left to one of the drawers, "You can't go out like that Cherry come on get changed..." pink flooded onto her cheeks when she looked down she was wearing just a t-shirt that reached her ankles; the rest of her sleeping cloths were in the wash .

She changed with Sakura's help when they finished Cherry sat watching as Sakura brushed her hair quickly grabbing a skirt and shirt changing quickly finishing just as the doorbell went off. She smiled and took the small girls hand leading her out of the room and down the stairs. She opened the door smiling.

Syaoran stood there waiting for her he smiled slightly when the door opened he was nearly knocked over when Cherry hugged him "Otou-san..." he picked her up placing her on his shoulders as he held onto her legs so she wouldn't fall off.

Sakura smiled he had changed so much since she met him even in the past year, he looked back at her, "Sakura are you coming?" nodding she closed the door before running up to them at the gate.

Syaoran sat on one of the park benches watching as Sakura played in the sand with a giggling Cherry, he smiled they had been out for near two hours. Cherry couldn't help running up to store windows, occasionally wanting to go in one. Finally they had made it to the park, and here was where Sakura had been dragged to the sand and they had been playing there ever since.

He looked over when he felt something poke at his chest seeing Sakura standing giggling slightly he smiled, "You two ready to go?" they nodded and he stood up.

"Hey Sakura!" she turned to see who had called her as a boy around her age came running up his blond hair falling over his eyes as he ran, "Oh Hi Mark" he smiled.

Mark had come from America when the pack had run from the werewolf hysteria that was happening there at the time, though they had the species wrong but humans rarely ever got the story strait anyway.

He looked over to the guy standing beside her with some kid in his arms, "Who are you?" his voice held an edge Sakura had never heard from him before. "Oh Mark this is Li and Cherry" Syaoran nodded not liking how he had been looking at HIS Sakura.

"Oh is she your sister?" he was looking at Syaoran now, "No she's my daughter" Mark's eyes widened, "Daughter?" he watched him nod. "Oh but then who..." he seemed afraid to finish the sentence, _'Sakura why are you handing out with some guy that's got a kid I mean come on people are going to think...' _She could hear him in the back of her mind and she prayed Syaoran didn't hear him.

"Tou-san I'm tiered can we go home?" came the soft sound of the young girl, "Sure Cherr as soon as your mothers finished talking" if Marks eyes had been wide before they were nothing compared to now, "You're her mother?" he looked at Sakura who nodded never losing her smile, _'But then where is her mark?' _when he realized that Li guys sent clung to hers yet he had watched them since they got to the park and he hadn't been near her really in over half an hour his sent should have left her by then yet it was still there plain as day.

Trying to be as cheerful as possible his smile fake "Well now that your back Sakura we should go out for a run some time with the gang ne?" she nodded "Yeah that would be fun ne Syaoran-kun?" he nodded, "Yeah but I think we should get going before Cherry falls asleep..." with that they said goodbye and walked back home.

That was when Sakura realized Mark had never really been the same to her he had seemed to always try and compete with Syaoran every chance he had gotten over the summer, they had even gotten into a huge fight while out for a run one night both of them had managed to get a fair amount of bruises and cuts though Mark seemed a little more worse for wear at the end having backed down from the fight running off tail between his legs most likely to try and heal the gashes and wounds before they scarred.

She shook her head clearing it of that thought she remembered seeing her old friends again they had spent much time together getting caught up though having gotten the edited version of the story all magic removed.

She could remember when her pack had been told about the marriage and them being mates. Sota Maitsu - her pack leader had thought it was alright. He had taken a liking to Syaoran saying he was leader material and would be welcome in his pack anytime.

Mark on the other had hadn't been that happy about it now that she really thought about it, he had snapped at her a few times after that as if everything had suddenly become her fault. After that he had completely cut her off, she wasn't as dense as everyone thought she could tell that he had liked her but it was his own fault she had told him before of her boyfriend in Hong Kong.

They had stopped talking for over a month after he told her to 'dump his sorry ass' when he had heard her talking to Tomoyo about how she missed him and he hadn't sent her any letters since the one just after he left the second time.

She now compared Mark and Brad and they were so similar it was frightened to say the least both obsessed it seemed. She sighed you could never make everyone happy at the same time no matter what. She had managed to get back on speaking terms with him she had assumed he realized they would never be more then friends.

Finally the memory of her brother face when he found out she was engaged to Syaoran came flooding into her mind and she couldn't help but laugh. Of course neither her father or brother knew that she was now his mate and had the scar on he shoulder to prove it. That 'mark' as Wolves called it couldn't be erased nor would it fade. She inhaled deeply she could smell his sent on her, another thing that would never leave her.

Sighing again she got up and walked to the door before headed downstairs. Everything was packed, she had her Hogwarts letter with plane and train tickets, along with a list of all books and supplies she would need this year. Their plane left tomorrow for England and she would meet Eriol at the airport in London along with Meiling who would arrive about an hour later from China. They would spend the rest of vacation with Eriol before the train came to take them to school.

Authors Note: well there you have it the first chapter Good? Bad? Please tell me if I should continue with it...anyway review and let me know...

Ja ne


	2. Dreams and Pain

Chapter 2: Dreams and Pain

Authors Note: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! Please forgive me time just flew by and I have had soooooo much on my mind please don't hate me! I hope everyone liked the fist chapter I worked so hard on it and I hope you like this one too (once again sorry it took so long for me to get it up...) Please remember to review! I love you all really I do! i'm sorry this one is short the next will be longer promise! Oh yes and I would like to thank all of the people that reviewed I love you! Now on with the story…

* * *

Fire, she was surrounded by fire as if in a gigantic boiler room; she had to find a way out. It was so unbearably hot she could almost hear her skin sizzle in the horrible heat and felt as the sweat rolled off her body stinging as it went. She continued down the narrow metal walkway. Knowing that if she stopped moving for more then a minuet the shoes on her feet would melt soon followed by the skin. 

She wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep as far away from the burning walls, looking ahead of her she saw a door relieved to have found a way out of the searing heat and unbearable brightness of the flames she began to move at a faster pace not quite a walk but not really running.

The closer she got to the door the further away it moved she was in a full out run now praying to catch the door. A spout of fire stopped her as she looked into the flickering mass of orange, red and yellows it would have been beautiful if it weren't threatening to cook her alive.

The flames danced just ahead of her blocking her path the door of which course was now resting right behind it. This was a dream she new it had to be looking at the wall of fire that had manifested itself onto the walkway. Flickering looking almost as if it smiled at her misfortune laughing and taunting her with the thought of freedom just beyond its heated gaze.

Since this was a dream maybe she could for once control it. She sighed it was worth a try, placing her hand in front of her she moved it closer to the impending heat cautiously. Her hand had almost made it into the fire when a sizzling sound was heard and she could smell the burnt flesh pulling her hand from the heat she looked at it, the back of her hand was red and beginning to bubble.

She hissed slightly in pain as she poked at the painful appendage, she turned around to see if she could go back the way she came only to hit her burned hand on the handle rail of the walkway.

Sakura sat up in bed sweat pooling on her brow cradling her hand which stung. As the shooting pain died down she looked at her hand to see, nothing. It was slightly red but that was about it. There was no horrible burn no blood from when she had banged it against the handrail nothing just the back of her hand that was beginning to look as if it might have a light sunburn at most.

Whimpering was heard beside her she looked over to see Cherry sitting up looking at her from the small bed that had been placed there for her. "Mommy?" she smiled "Don't worry Cherry-berry I'm ok just a bad dream go back to sleep..." the small girl looked down "Can I sweep wiv you?" smiling Sakura pulled back the cover and moved over to let the child in. Snuggling up to her, she fell asleep knowing she was safe.

Sakura on the other hand lay awake thinking, wishing Syaoran was there, she knew he was a few blocks down sleeping in his own apartment. Sighing slightly she closed her eyes willing sleep tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Darkness fell like a thick curtain over Privet Drive and slowly one by one the lights in the windows began to be put out as the occupants turned in for bed. Soon the only light beside the lampposts was in number 4. Harry Potter sat under the sheet torch alight book between his knees as he read. 

Life at the Dursley's had been difficult, with Dudley especially he had done everything in his power to show Harry that he was boss something which Harry had dealt with for most of his life. Though it seemed he was most keen on belittling Harry as much as possible this summer. He couldn't wait to get away form the Dursleys when school started up again the only thought that had kept him from ripping Dudley's head off had been: school and getting to see some of the only friends he had. To be around people that understood and liked him. He'd rather go a round with Malfoy then stay with the Dursleys. _'Only one more month…'_

With his birthday tomorrow and only one more month of torture he figured he could live. Though he would much rather be staying with Ron and the Burrow or at Eriol's because he knew Sakura, Tomoyo, Li and Cherry would be arriving soon along with Meiling, sighing slightly he closed his book and turned off the torch lying down he closed his eyes willing sleep which came swiftly.

* * *

Sun poured though the large window spilling onto the empty bed in the small room in apartment 326. Syaoran walked from the bathroom towel hugging his hips. Sitting on the bed he looked over to the bedside table and picked up the white gauze he had placed there earlier and began to wrap his hand. He had woken to extreme pain his hand had somehow become badly burned during the night. 

Even with his quick healing after the shower it had gone from what looked like 3rd degree burns down to somewhere near the second degree mark. This didn't bode well and he wondered if this had something to do with Sakura. Looking down at the sheets noticing for the first time the large pool of drying blood that had not been there the night before figuring it must have been his hand.

He got up getting changed hopefully by the time Tomoyo came to pick him up to go to the air port his hand would be healed he didn't want to worry Sakura or Cherry. Pulling the sheets from the bed he simply placed them in the trash bin there was no point since he was leaving in a few hours anyway packing the last of his things he closed his trunk and dragged it towards the door and left it by the wall in the hall. He sat on the couch looking at the blank TV screen running his good hand though his ever messy hair.

* * *

Tomoyo sighed as he closed her trunk with a loud snap looking up at the clock she had just enough time to have a quick shower before going to pick up Sakura and Syaoran, summer had been rather uneventful compared to their last school year but it had been a nice brake. 

Showering quickly she walked to her closet and reached for some of the cloths that had been left unpacked for her trunk would not hold any more pulling on a skirt and t-shirt before walking over to her night stand and the phone.

* * *

Sakura looked over as the sound of the phone went off by her head blinking sleepily she cursed grabbing the phone _'This better be good...'_

"M...moshi moshi?" her voice was thick with sleep she had only returned to slumber only a few hours before her rude awakening "Sakura-chan were you still asleep?" Tomoyo's voice floated down the line "Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night..." her voice was beginning to return to normal sitting up she looked over to see Cherry nestled beside her, "Sakura-chan did you forget today were going to Eriol-kun's"

Sakura's eyes opened wide as the memory dawned on her "Gomen Tomoyo-chan I didn't sleep to well and it slipped my mind..." hearing a sigh from down the line she looked back down at her hand to see nothing "Okay Sakura-chan I'll pick up Li-kun first to give you some more time" she knew she wasn't mad though she felt bad for her forgetfulness. "Arigato Tomoyo-chan Ja ne"

"Ja"

Hanging up she quickly aroused Cherry before running to the closet grabbing cloths for herself and the young girl they dressed quickly and hurriedly threw all last minuet items into her trunk before slamming it shut with a loud snap. Grabbing one handle she pulled it down the stairs and left it in the hall returning to fix her hair as well as Cherry's.

"Okay breakfast and were done!" she smiled she knew Tomoyo would be there soon she ran down to the kitchen Cherry hot on her heels along with a disgruntle Kero who continued to mumble about 'slippery minds and late sleepers'

Sakura skidded to a stop looking around the empty kitchen then to the plate of pancakes sitting under a plastic dome in the middle of the table walking over to it she noticed the slip of white paper picking it up she read her father's hurried scrawl:

_Sakura sorry I wont be there to see you off but I got an urgent call this morning and had to rush off I left you three some breakfast have a good term love you _

_Fujitaka _

Sighing she sat down, Cherry beside her eating quickly while Kero inhaled all that he could. The sound of the door opening caught Sakura's attention looking up she watched as her brother walk in "Ohayo" he smiled slightly and returned the greeting he looked slightly out of breath.

"You know Onii-can you didn't have to come and see me off" her voice was soft and rather grateful despite her words, "Well Otou-san called and told me you would be all alone so I came to see you off..." she smiled and hugged him tightly "Arigato Onii-chan" he hugged her back "No problem kijuu" she was about to yell at him when a car honked outside.

"That's Tomoyo..." she looked over to see Cherry getting off the chair "Kero bag." sighing he flew into the bag that had been thrown on the table earlier grabbing that she picked up the child looking up at her brother she smiled kissed his cheek before running for the door. Touya walked into the hall and watched as she pulled on the little girls shoes before pulling on her own.

She opened the door and walked out the door. The car door opened and Syaoran stepped out hand still firmly wrapped in white bandages. He took Cherry and placed her in back of the limo with Tomoyo before walking up with Sakura to the house to help her with her trunk.

Grasping one end he was surprised to see Touya grab the other one lifting the heavy object they walked outside and down the steps. Sakura ran ahead to open the trunk for the two of them, (after placing a disgruntle owl and a hissing cat into the car) they placed the trunk next to the two other ones there.

Sakura turned to her brother "Bye Onii-chan see you next summer" he nodded ruffling her hair slightly. She turned to get into the limo Syaoran right behind her when a hand was place on his shoulder, Sakura turned to see why he had stopped walking she looked from him to her brother, "I'll be right there ok?" she nodded and continued to the door.

Syaoran turned to his soon to be brother-in-law they were now nearly the same height. Touya looked at the boy in front of him an sighed, "You may be engaged to my sister but you're not married to her yet so don't you dare touch her." Syaoran kept his face emotionless even though he was rolling on the floor laughing inside at the irony of what was happening. "Don't worry I would never hurt her..." leaving it at that he turned to leave

"Hey Li?" looking over his shoulder he raised an eyebrow, "Take care anything happens to you I just know she'll blame me somehow" he smiled slightly to have it returned "Don't worry about it..." he continued to walk to the limo getting in.

Touya waved as the limo pulled away from the curb he couldn't tell from the tinted windows but he knew they had waved back sighing he walked back up to the house he locked the door before running back to work.

Sakura sat back down when the unmistakable sent of blood reached her nose looking around she spotted the white bandages "Syaoran what happened to you hand?" he looked up at her before turning his gaze to his hand "I don't know I woke up and my hand hurt it was burned and bleeding this morning..." he had prayed it would be healed by the time Tomoyo came to pick him up but no such luck.

Tomoyo looked at him she too had been wondering what happed she was going to ask when they arrived at Sakura's home and decided she could wait Sakura would want to know as well anyway.

Sakura's eyes had become saucers "Something wrong?" she looked at him nodding "I had a dream last night I was walking on this metal walkway and there was fire everywhere left, right up down I was surrounded" she shuddered remembering the intense heat but continued, "Then I saw this door so I went to it but then there was almost like a wall of fire in my way right in front of the door so I reached my hand into the flames and burned myself pretty badly then I was turning around and hit my hand on the rail of the walkway that's when I woke up..." she was looking down.

"Then how come Li-kun's hurt?" Tomoyo asked looking at the two this did not look good at all. None of them seemed to be able to answer so the topic was dropped for something a little more cheerful; though all three minds were trying to figure their newest problem out.

Reaching the airport they climbed out Syaoran holding Cherry who had fallen asleep somewhere between home and the stations. Grabbing carts they had the help of the driver to get all the trunks out, the young girl having being passed to her mother so Syaoran could help the driver as Tomoyo unpacked the animals.

They began to wheel their carts Cherry having been woken up with the promise of sleep on the plane she was walking between her mother and father. Bags checked trunks stowed they sat waiting for their plane to arrive and there trip to England to begin.

* * *

Authors Note: where there is the second chapter hope you liked it and please to review I'll get the next one out as soon as possible I promise not to take as long this time! 

Ja ne


	3. Plane Rides and Shopping

Chapter 3: Plane Rides and Shopping

Authors Note: Hey everyone sorry about the long wait but I'm working on it thank you again for the reviews I love them.

* * *

Cherry watched as once again the large metal birds came landing down on long black strips of pavement "Mommy you never tolds me what they were." she spoke pointing to the silver Air Japan plane taking off from the runway, "Those are airplanes Cherry" Sakura answered looking down at the young child "air-o-planes?" watching her mother nod she smiled looking back through the window at the air-o-planes.

* * *

Sunlight was waning in the large Air Japan plane as the sun began to set. Dinner had come and gone and most passengers were begging to settle down into their seats for some sleep. The plane was scheduled to land the next morning around eleven.

Syaoran watched as the three ladies beside him began to drift off into a light sleep. Smiling slightly he pulled up the armrests beside him making the youngest of the group stir slightly before drifting off again. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes nearly jumping when a weight dropped onto his shoulder and a second on his leg. He looked down only to see Cherry's head had fallen onto his leg while Sakura's had dropped onto his shoulder.

Lying back against the seat he too began to drift. Unnoticed by the group was Tomoyo who had watched this through one eye pretending to be asleep. She smiled broadly unlike Touya and Fujitaka Kinomoto she knew what had transpired between the young couple. It had taken a lot of coaxing but Sakura soon cracked and she was told all the minute details which she had been hoping to receive, closing her eyes she too joined her friends.

* * *

"THAT REPULSIVE LITTLE BOY! OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! HE WONT KNOW WHAT HIT HIM!" Toritsio raged pacing his study, "Oh you're not _still_ on about that are you _Master_?" her face was bored as she sat at the desk watching the mental breakdown of her Lord.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'STILL ON ABOUT THAT?'" he whirled around to face her, "YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGET THAT, THAT BRATS RUINED HER! DESTROYED HER EVEN! HOW COULD SHE LET HIM TOUCH HER!..." the rest was lost under the pounding of his own fists on the table in front of her.

Porcelain fingers lay upon his shoulder, "Master, Master, Master...you need not worry about the boy I will not fail like Totan did; do not worry..." her calm cool voice soothed him slightly; his shoulders dropped and he looked at her. Dark red lips contrasted against snow white skin, fiery red ringlets hung low on her back as dark onyx eyes gazed back at him. She smiled and began to walk towards the study door. "Where do you think your going?"

"To take care of everything...sit relax; Kasen will take care of everything..." she opened the door and walked out.

* * *

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing in about ten minutes please fasten your seatbelts and return your seats to an upright position. Thank you."

Sakura buckled a squirming Cherry into her seat; the young girl just couldn't sit still. She may have had the window seat but she couldn't see outside for the small porthole was too high up. The older female gave a silent cheer at the small metallic click of the girl's belt.

Cherry pouted slightly, "It's only for ten minutes then we can take it off..." Sakura began "...but then we'll be down there and I can't see clouds..." her lower lip quivered.

"What's with the frown sweetie?" a young looking flight attendant asked "How would you like to see the cockpit? I'm sure there's enough time before landing..." the ever present smile was on her face.

Cherry smiled, "Can I?" she looked over to Sakura pleadingly.

"I don't see why not" she leaned over and began to unbuckle the seat, "but only if you promise that you'll be good when we get back" the rapid nod of the child's head was good enough. She got up and the followed the attendant down the aisle.

Settling back into their seats Cherry had begun to tell Syaoran about all she had seen. He couldn't help but smile as he continued casting a quick glance to a tired Sakura; she smiled wearily at him closing her eyes. The flight attendant's voice rang over the intercom bringing news of their arrival.

_

* * *

_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen flight 6419 to __England__ from __Hong Kong__ will be delayed until tomorrow due to some unusual weather. We are sorry for the inconvenience."_ A collective groan was heard from Terminal one; were people had already gathered to meet loved ones coming from overseas.

Eriol frowned slightly Meiling's flight was delayed? With a sigh he sat down waiting for the arrival of the small group from Japan that was due to land any moment.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen flight 2648 from __Japan__ to __England__ is now docking at Terminal six."_

Speak of the devil. Eriol stood walking back to Terminal six to see his 'relatives'. Taking a small phone from his pocket he made a quick call. "I think well get there in an hour or so?...ok see you th-oohff" looking down into bright green eyes that gleamed happily, "-riol! Ohayo!" he smiled at the young girl, "see you then" he said into the mouth piece before hanging up. Unwrapping the small form from his he picked her up "Ohayo Cherry where's your mum and dad? You didn't run off did you?" the sheepish smile that graced her round face was his answer.

"Eriol! Have you seen Cherry-there you are!" Syaoran ran up Sakura beside him. The small girl hid her head in Eriol's shoulder. "Gomen" Sakura smiled at the apology, "Did you find her?" Tomoyo ran up panting slightly, "you guys run too fast." she smiled. Syaoran was now holding the escapee. "Eriol it's nice to see you again and thanks for letting us stay with you." her smile ever present.

"It's great to see all of you again; as for staying with me? It's no trouble at all" Eriol ruffled the small girls hair, "Now come we should be going." Syaoran frowned, "aren't you forgetting someone?"

"No, you're all here."

"I meant Meiling"

"Her flight was delayed until tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Dunno they said it was weather... we'll pick her up tomorrow, come on lets get going we have to be in Surrey in an hour..."

"Surrey? Why are we going there I thought you live here in London?"

"I do we have someone to pick up..."

"Who are we picking up Eriol?" Sakura piped in looking between the two. Eriol grinned slightly "You'll see"

The trip to Surrey was shorter then expected thanks to the lack of traffic that afternoon. The area seemed familiar for some reason. Tomoyo watched as the houses grew closer and closer signaling the growing subdivision. Turning onto one last street pulling into a driveway Eriol got out, "You guys just stay here I'll be right back."

Eriol's form disappeared behind some of the shrubbery. A few minuets later a loud bang was heard and a few loud curses when Eriol returned boy in tow. Trunk packed the two slid into the car.

"Harry!" Cherry jumped from her spot on Syaoran's lap attaching herself to the new boys neck. "Hello everyone, Cherry" he ruffled her hair before closing the door. The car lurched into action as they pulled from the drive back onto the street.

"Harry how has your summer been so far?" Tomoyo had turned around to look behind her. Harry smiled "As good as ever though I have a feeling that it's just going to get better from here. Ah yes three Dursley-Free weeks before school starts I can't wait!" laughter filled the car at this statement. The rest of the trip was pleasant even with the small detour. Cherry had needed to use the washroom.

The Hiiragisawa estate came into view as the car rolled into the drive Cherry's nose was pressed to the glass as the large house came closer "Do you live here all a'one Uncle Eri?" she looked over at him.

"No sweetie Nakuru and Spinel live here too"

"Spinny!" Cherry clapped her hands at the mention of the small black guardian. The car came to a stop and everyone pilled out. Trunks and bags were grabbed with the help of Nakuru, Kero and Spinel they managed to get everything in.

Midnight was let out of her wicker prison and allowed to roam free. The four owls were let out after being cooped up so long.

Rooms were picked and lunch was made unpacking would come later. Cherry sat on her bed looking through the door that lead to her mother's room. Harry and Syaoran were brining in a trunk Sakura following with an owl cage.

"Sit tight for a bit Cher were just going to bring in the trunks and then go done for some lunch ok?" He father's voice rang clear in her mind as she watched them work. She had brought in Midnight, and Crookshanks' wicker baskets and then was told to sit tight...

She wished to help but disobeying a direct order from her father was not smart. He was the Alpha in their small pack and she knew her place in the pecking order. "Cherry come down for lunch" the young girl looked up at her father standing in the door frame. "Hai, Tou" getting of the bed she walked to the door only to be lifted into strong arms. "What you thinking about Cher?" shaking her head she smiled "noting" heading downstairs they met up with the everyone in the dining hall. Soon lunch was served. Small talk was exchanged filling everyone in on most of the events over summer holiday.

"Can I help mommy?" the small girl looked to her mother as she bent over the trunk to pull out another outfit to put in the drawer. Living out of a trunk was fine for a few days but not so great over a few week span.

Sakura looked up from her task and smiled, "Sure sweetie can you put this in that open drawer?" handing Cherry the small stack of folded cloths she watched as the young child walk over the drawer.

Unpacking took longer then expected thanks mostly to Syaoran. Who initialed an all out tickle war halfway through unpacking Cherry's belongings. The last few things were put away as a knock sounded at the door. Tomoyo peeked her head in. "Time for dinner" she giggled at the perplexed look on her friend's faced. "You guys have been up here all afternoon" Sakura blushed exchanging a glance with Syaoran. Neither had noticed how quickly the time had passed. With a small shrug they headed out the door into the dinning room.

Dinner was served and enjoyed by all. Eriol stood "It's been a long day and tomorrow will be even longer; so I suggest getting a good night's sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." smiling brightly at Cherry's yawn he bid them goodnight and they headed to their rooms; splitting up in the hallway everyone heading to bed.

Syaoran changed deciding to shower in the morning. Walking to the bathroom door he smiled hearing Sakura washing up. Sharing a bathroom was going to be interesting. Walking into the white tiled room he continued getting ready for bed. Sakura watched as he finished before walking up to him. She smiled snaking her arms around his neck tiptoeing to kiss him lightly. "God I've wanted to do that all day" she admitted softly. He couldn't help but grin kissing her again. Pulling apart she looked up at him, "You coming to bed?" at that comment his grin turned into a wolfish smirk. "Course mate wouldn't think of leaving you alone" a third kiss was shared before she led him into her room turning out the lights.

* * *

Sakura sighed at the feel of her mate nuzzling her neck; leaving small kisses along the column of her neck. He smiled seeing his mark; his name tattooed in small kanji along the base of her neck. He placed a kiss there causing her to shudder. He moved the strap of her nightgown away for better access to her shoulder.

Sakura shifted so she was facing him. He growled slightly at the being denied the skin he was about touch. "I'm up already" she sighed cuddling closer to him. "I'm hurt, you didn't like the wake up call?" his voice was full of hurt even though she knew he was only teasing. "I liked it don't worry but if you continued that we wouldn't be leaving this room anytime soon." he grinned dipping his head to brush cheeks with hers, "And that would be bad because?"

She shivered at his sultry voice but pushed away smacking his chest lightly. "God you're such a hentai" his grin only grew, "Only for you"

"Your impossible" she sat up "You make that sound like a bad thing." groaning she got out of bed and walked over to the dresser. Turning around fresh cloths in hand ready to make a smart remark but it died in her throat. He stood there in sweat pants stretching the kinks from his back. Hair dishevel from sleep. Sure she had seen him in less clothing; but as he stood there the morning rays of sun behind him he looked like a God, _'**My** God'_ she smiled.

"Like what you see?" his words snapped her back to reality she blushed throwing a shirt at him before storming into the bathroom. Shrugging he moved to get cloths when he heard a door open. Cherry's head was peeking into the room from hers. "Morning Cherry berry do you need any help?" he walked over to the small figure, "Morning Daddy, umm...could you..." she turned around to show him the zipper of her dress. Keeling down he grabbed the small metal tab and pulled the resounding zip was heard. "There sweets" she smiled widely up at him, "Ohayo Kaa" she was looking over his shoulder now. Sakura walked up fully dressed "Morning Cher come let me fix you hear ne?" looking to her mate she added "Bathrooms free" leading the small girl back into her room she heard his words loud and clear.

_'Damn I was hoping you would be joining me...'_ She froze blushing turning to see the bathroom door close._ 'If you don't stop with those hentai thoughts I don't think I'll be joining you any time soon'_ she smiled feeling him wince before continuing into the smaller girl's room.

Syaoran sighed under the hot water he couldn't help smiling. If there was one thing he loved more then making Sakura smile it was making her blush. The rose on her cheeks and the sudden spike in her sent his blood boiling.

Breakfast was a rather uneventful meal. Eriol told them he would be going to pick up Meiling from the airport soon. They would unpack her things from the car and then head shopping.

"I should be back in an hour or so, be ready to leave by then..." he spoke before rising from the table to leave. The four guests returned to their rooms to look through their school things to see what they would have to buy.

"Hey Syao-" his name died on her lips as she broke out into a fit of giggles. "I think I'm going to have to get new robes..." the smile in his voice was evident as he looked in the mirror. His robes were much to short for him now. He had, had quite the growth spurt over the summer and now rested just under six foot. Sakura barely making it to his shoulder was at quite a disadvantage. "Kami if you get any taller I'm going to need a step ladder soon" she giggled out looking up at him "You could always grow a bit taller you know" he teased ruffling her hair. She let out a huff and pouted arms crossed over her chest. "You're starting to sound like Touya" His laugh caught her off guard she had been expecting him to get irritated at that.

"Touya huh? Well he doesn't get to do this does he?" he dipped his head to capture her lips in a light kiss. He broke away from her grinning slightly. She shook her head to answer his question not trusting her voice to respond. "Right that's 'cause your mine and mine alone right? Your my mate and wear my mark." his voice held a possessive husk to it that made her shiver, "Yours forever" her voice was low and ragged. He dipped in to steal another kiss when the door opened; jumping apart the two turned to see Tomoyo. The flush of embarrassment was on all three faces, Tomoyo shook her head before smiling, "Sorry I didn't mean...I just came to ask if you want to come down to tea? Eriol and Meiling should be here soon."

"Sure I'm just going to change and I'll meet you two down there..." Syaoran spoke he was already looking for more normal clothing. Sakura nodded, "let me just grab Cherry." the two girls walked into Sakura's room. Syaoran sighed changing quickly before heading out.

Meiling arrived shortly after tea; the three boys unloaded her trunk from the car and they set out. After Mailing had her shower of course flight delays were such a pain.

The car ride to the Leaky Caldron was rather uneventful except for the large traffic jam halfway there and Cherry's voice constantly asking if they were there yet? Having seen it on Television she had decided to try it out to see the reaction her parents would have. That had lasted about three minuets before Syaoran intervened. The beginnings of a headache had been manifesting itself from yesterdays flight and the thick smell of pollution being in the downtown core of London had caused the Chinese boy to be rather irritable. Diagon Alley would be a God sent. The alley it seemed had a barrier around it to filter out much of the more foul smelling air.

Pulling into a parking space in front of the Leaky Cauldron the small group piled out of the car heading into the small pub. Walking thought to the back with only a quick greeting to the innkeeper. Stopping in front of the large brick wall Harry pulled his wand tapping the wall following the well known pattern. The wall shifted and revealed the long cobblestone alleyway jam-packed with people as they flitted from shop to shop.

After a quick stop to Gringotts Bank they headed to Madam Malkin's Robe shop the three boys having outgrown their school robes needed replacements. New robes bought and paid for they left the small shop and headed back into the busy street.

The apothecary was the next shop they stopped at. Cherry held onto her mothers hand tightly; the little girl across the street had been watching their group since they had arrived. The young girl smiled at Cherry before turning to look elsewhere. She was confused and decided sticking close to her parents would be a very good idea.

Six shops and two ice-creams later the small group was almost ready to head home. Flourish & Blotts was the last stop; having decided that they would pick up books last as they would be the heaviest to carry around. Cherry had long ago given up walking on her own two feet and decided having Syaoran carry her was a better idea. She was nearly half asleep when that little girl caught her eye again. She looked about the same age though her hair was red and her eyes were dark and empty. Cherry shivered this girl didn't smell right not at all.

"You cold Cher?" she looked up surprised hearing the question shaking her head she smiled brightly to her father showing she was alright. Syaoran continued walking around the small book shop waiting as the shopkeeper went to get their books.

_'The little one fist then the boy; with them gone she will be weak and broken. Master will get his prize and I will get mine...'_

* * *

I think I'm going to leave it off there this one I hope was a bit longer and I didn't take tooo long this time! But thank you all for reading and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Please Review! Oh and I'd like to wish Mia Labyrinth a happy belated birthday! THANKS EVERYONE SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

Ja Ne


End file.
